Web browsing is performed for many reasons. A significant purpose is for research. Research often requires accessing many pages of documents according to a logical succession. The logical succession from any one page may lead to multiple parallel branches. Navigation from one page to another via web browsing is often based on such logical connections. From any one page, a user may navigate at different times to different other pages, the different navigations representing parallel navigation paths. However, when a user navigates from a first page of a first hierarchical level to a page of a lower hierarchical level, back to the first page of the first hierarchical level, then to a different page of the lower hierarchical level, and then back to the first page of the first hierarchical level, selection of a forward button leads only to the last of the navigated to pages of the lower hierarchical pages, i.e., only to a page of a last accessed one of the parallel paths. Prior branches of navigation to other lower hierarchical pages are therefore lost. A user cannot therefore recover, via use of directional navigation buttons, earlier navigation branches.